


Lemongrass Bubbles

by HollynRed



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Touch-Starved, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, romantic sex, touch-starved loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollynRed/pseuds/HollynRed
Summary: All of Asgard doesn't need to hear you and Loki getting each other off in a bath tub, but I'm sure they can.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Lemongrass Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> This was thrown together in one sitting at 2am, but I hope you enjoy more Loki content!

Lemongrass Bubbles

“Yes, yes, just a little to the left,” Loki hissed, “ah, right there!” 

His eyes were squeezed shut, and you couldn’t see his face for all of the bubbles in the massive bathtub but were sure his toes were curling. 

“Harder, har-OH! Yessss…” Loki trailed off in a sigh, relaxing his naked body against yours. 

You watched him savor his pleasure bonelessly, like putty in your hands. Scrubbing Loki’s scalp with oils tended to affect him this way. 

“Don’t you dare take your hands away from me,” he meant to snarl, but whined instead when you reached for the lemongrass soap and a washcloth. 

“I’ll play with your hair some more,” you promised, first focusing on working a lemongrass scented lather into the cloth, “but now I’m going to rub you everywhere with this ridiculously expensive soap you tricked a simple soap peddler out of for no good reason. Do you remember that?” 

Loki relaxed against you again, and smirked with a half-laugh. 

‘Of course I remember. And I don’t need a good reason to trick,’ his voice echoed inside your mind, ‘it is quite literally part of my domain.’ 

‘Well, my domain is books and I’ve managed to never steal even one,’ you answered with telepathy of your own, but your tone was teasing. 

When he’d walked away from the soap peddler with six bars of soap he’d smuggled during their conversation (by redirecting the oblivious man’s attention to irrelevant things), you couldn’t stop laughing as he looked at you with a straight face and pulled the bars out of his coat one by one. 

‘But you love the god of lies,’ Loki mused, trailing nimble fingers up your leg, ‘that certainly makes you look guilty by association.’ 

‘I’d take the gossip for this cock any day,’ you ran the soapy washcloth across his shoulders, and Loki gave a contented sigh halfway between a moan and a purr. 

“You should cancel your plans with the council one day so we can spend a good length of time on massages,” you said out loud, “we can take turns with our favorite oils.” 

“Tomorrow?” Loki whispered. He felt caught between the sensation of you using one hand to run the washcloth up and down the length of his right arm, and the other to play with the nape of his neck. Loki’s long, black hair curled and matted against his face in the water. Bubbles framed him in a way that almost sold innocence, but that would be a lie, too. 

“Tomorrow we’re both going riding with Thor-another meeting about Sol’s daughter,” you answered reluctantly. You tried to make up for it by encouraging him to sit up so you could scrub down his back and torso. 

“How…mm…ah-grim,” Loki finished, dazed. His sharp eyes were glazed as he absorbed the skin contact he’d been craving since you’d left his bed this morning. 

“If the day after isn’t free of nonsense activities, I will personally make it free by turning anyone in our way into a flightless little fly I’ll-oh, that’s a good spot-feed to the spiders,” Loki panted, breathless by the time you’d gotten to his lower back. 

“I asked you to get rid of the spiders,” you sighed, shuddering at the thought. 

“And I declined,” he couldn’t help a self-satisfied little laugh at the end. 

‘If he wasn’t such a hero, he would make such a sexy villain,’ you thought. 

“Up,” you said, pulling on his defined hips. 

Knowing what you were going to do and excited for it, Loki turned in the tub so that he was facing you. His cock was already hard from your teasing touches, and the tip of the head peered up from the bubbles. Warm water sloshed around you as he arranged himself, coating your breasts in warm waves of lemongrass Loki couldn’t help but reach out and cup in his hands. 

“Can I have a kiss?” you asked through lowered lashes. You’d barely gotten the last word out before Loki was leaning over you, titling your chin up and meeting you with his soft mouth. 

Loki was a generous kisser, giving as much as he took. He tasted like the mint candies he liked to eat throughout the day, and his tongue lolled overs yours softly like a caress. 

Losing himself in the kiss, he reached a skillful, long fingered hand down to play with your pussy, tracing the labia. Wetness gushed inside of you that you knew wasn’t water. 

Able to manipulate reality as your lover can, your seidr conjured lube you spread over your hands liberally. Normally, you would tease for a while before grabbing his cock, but you decided to surprise him and rubbed over the sensitive head. 

“Y/N!” Loki jerked forward into your touch. 

You wouldn’t relent, feeling the soft skin on the head of his cock in your hand, massaging with just the amount of pressure he’d showed you he liked. 

It took Loki a moment to recover his bearings, but he wouldn’t leave you wanting when he could see the golden gates of whatever realm lay beyond Asgard with your touches. 

He gently nudged your clit with his fingers and you keened into his hand. He knew just how to read your reactions and make you dance on his fingers like a puppet. Luckily, you were the same in that regard. 

Moving your hips to rock back and forth into Loki’s touch, you used both hands to grip his cock. You rubbed up and down the shaft, twisting and squeezing with just the right pressure at the head. He thrust in earnest into your hands, grunting with delirium and concentration. 

You were getting close to your peak when Loki sped up his fingers from where they rubbed your clit, going around in a circular motion that left you crying out for him. 

“Loki, I’m so close, I’m so close,” you gasped, your head falling on his shoulders. 

If the tremors running through the large god’s body weren’t telling of his oncoming climax, you could feel it in the way his seidr vibrated frantically in the air around him while he chased your touch. His thrusts were rushed and sloppy, so you squeezed just a little harder and concentrated on stroking his throbbing cock as best you could in your own state. 

“Fuck, that’s it, there, I’m cumming!” Loki came just a few seconds before you, spilling across your chest and heaving gasping breaths as he fell into you. 

Your pleasure crashed through you with a few final nudges of his fingers against your clit. You screamed for him, the sound echoing off the walls. 

You heard another self-satisfied chuckle through Loki’s panting, and you would have said something if you could catch your breath in time. 

Most of the bubbles around you had popped or been pushed aside from the two of you. You could see through the clear water to the golden bottom of the tub, as well as each other’s naked bodies in the afterglow. 

Happiness swelled in your heart as Loki laid gentle kisses on your neck-not to incite more, just to feel you. 

You sighed, leaning into the jets that pounded water against your back to say, “The day after tomorrow works for both of our schedules. I’ll ask Idunn to take over the Library for a day, and you can threaten Thor with your spiders.” 

“And some say I’m the bad one,” Loki teased, smiling into your skin. You pulled him in closer and decided to resume your treatment on his hair. The groaning echoing from his chambers wouldn’t stop for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want any Loki scenarios. I have some in the works, including Asgardian reader and Loki's first time.


End file.
